Brad Armstrong
Brad is the main protagonist of the RPG series LISA, and appears as the 9th fighter introduced in Lawl What-If. Playstyle Description "Brad is the main character in an RPG where you’re able to collect a ton of party members. You’re intended to keep Brad in your main party at all times, which has its ups and downs. On the good side, Brad is one of the most powerful characters in the game and has many useful hard-hitting moves, but on the downside his drug withdrawal often times made him more of a hindrance than an asset. In Lawl, he keeps both of these traits, constantly switching between being OP and being garbage." Specials Drug Withdrawal To balance out Brad's strong attacks and heavy weight, every 30 seconds he will suffer from drug withdrawal. In this 15 second state, all of his attacks will deal substantially less damage and knockback. This also changes around some of his special moves. Neutral B: Fireball Brad charges a blast of flaming emotions to fire out at his opponents. The fireball can be charged up to 4 times before firing properly, dealing much more damage. The fireball charge can also be saved for later, similarly to Samus' Charge Shot, however the longer the charge is held, the less power it has. The fireballs on their own do great amounts of shield damage, with a fully charged one being able to bring a max shield to the brink of breaking. Drug Withdrawal Neutral B: Firebombs Brad's Firebombs instead are thrown at an arc and explode on contact, with the angle being able to be adjusted slightly before being thrown. Side B: Child's Bicycle Brad hops onto a found child's bicycle and moves forward. Not only is he faster, but he also drags opponents with him when he rides, however being easy to DI out of. Pressing A while riding has Brad do a wheelie, which knocks opponents directly into the air instead of dragging them. Using this move in midair propels him upwards slightly to boost his recovery, allowing him to also jump off at any point in the move or with a B press. Drug Withdrawal Side B: Shopping Cart Racing Brad will instead ride into a shopping cart, where he instead has to press A constantly to pick up speed, rather than move at a consistent speed. Falling off a ledge puts you in freefall. You can either fall onto the ground or tech to avoid landing lag. Up B: Endless Rope Brad brings out a rope and latches onto anything it touches, climbing up it no matter how far it is. By tilting the control stick, you can aim it in any direction. On non-solid platforms, Brad climbs up regularly. When climbing at downward angels, Brad moves much faster, which gives him a quick landing option. Grabbing opponents flings Brad towards them. And finally, like 60's Batman, you can also latch onto the ceiling. This is the only special move not effected by Brad's Drug Withdrawal, which only decreases the move's damage. Down B: Horse Stance Brad strikes a pose, in which if he charges Down B for a full 5 seconds, he'll receive a boost in power which increases his damage output by 1.5x. This lasts until he receives another Drug Withdrawal, in which this move cannot be used at all. In the stance activating the move, he also receives superarmor, and can cancel out of it similarly to Ryu. Final Smash: Overhaul of Joy Brad takes some drugs and transforms into a large bloody mutated monster. Pressing A lets him bite down hard on opponents directly in front of him. Pressing B has him scream his pain away, stunning nearby enemies. Brad can slowly move and only jump with single jumps. This form lasts for 20 seconds. Taunts *Up Taunt: Brad clenches his fists as he says "STOP." *Side Taunt: Brad sits down and looks at a flower in his hands. *Down Taunt: Brad pulls out a mask and stares at it before putting it away. Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory Option 1: A Young Brad with hair looks around and walks off with a baby Buddy. *Victory Option 2: "I've been dead for 35 years. Today is the day I live." *Victory Option 3: Brad walks up to an unlit campfire and falls asleep. *Lose Pose: Brad stares down on his knees. Character Bio "Brad was once a lonely child who was abused by his father and bullied on a regular basis. It’s only when grew up and the world went into the apocalypse that he was able to find his true purpose in life. Balding, losing his limbs, being mugged, losing his best friends, none of it mattered. As long as his adopted daughter Buddy was safe, nothing in his world was of any importance." Normals TBA Trivia * This moveset was agreed to be released alongside Frisk's moveset as both LISA and Undertale are Earthbound-inspired Indie RPGs. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl What-If Category:LISA Category:The Indecisive Era Category:Cults Category:Human Category:10's Category:Video Game Characters Category:Dingaling Productions Category:RPG Maker Category:All-Around Category:Dynamic Category:Mid-Heavy Category:Adults Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Category:Text Box Talkers Category:Fallen Nation